Atlantis
by MissKatnissSwift
Summary: For three years, Rikki conquered the most difficult challenge: lying to her friends. Rikki never told anyone, but she had an evil twin sister, Kallani. She was dangerous and could kill anyone in a split second. Three years she spent locked up in Atlantis. Now, the time has come that Kallani has escaped her prison. Can Rikki trust her friends with her secret and defeat her sister?
1. Prologe

Rikki Chadwick always feared her friends would find out her deepest secret. She worried that they would never trust her again.

And that was why she never told them about her dangerous twin sister locked up in Atlantis.

Her name was Kallani. She was identical to Rikki: same curly blonde hair, same fiery spirit, and also a mermaid.

But Kallani was more deadly than ever. Unlike Rikki, she had eyes the darkest shade of black. It almost looked like she had no eyes at all.

It wasn't just the eyes. Kallani was dangerous and rampageous. Also unlike Rikki, Kallani needed to suck the souls of other teenage girls her age in order to live.

If it weren't for Rikki, Kallani would be running all over the Gold Coast sucking souls for three years.

It all began way back when Emma, Cleo, and Rikki stumbled upon the moon pool.

Just ten seconds before Rikki fell down the cave.

There she was: Kallani. Beautiful, smart, and rebellious.

Standing inches away from Rikki.

Kallani smirked. She was out for Rikki's friends.

Rikki had to protect them. She shoved Kallani out of the way. She wouldn't let her get to them.

She had to think fast. The only way to protect Emma and Cleo was to get down to them.

But Kallani wasn't going to give up just like that. She shoved Rikki onto the wet moss.

In less than a second, Kallani was dodging down into the cave.

Rikki just _had _to reach her friends, but she certainly couldn't let her friends see that there were two of her.

She waited. The others were on their way into the moon pool, with Kallani right behind them.

Now was her chance. Rikki tumbled into the cave. Kallani spun around.

Rikki shoved her sister into the stone wall. Kallani fell to the ground, lying unconscious.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rikki caught up with her friends.

Rikki knew way more about Kallani than she wanted to know.

Ever since they were born, Kallani and Rikki have never seen eye-to-eye.

In the year 1988, Rikki and Kallani were born.

First came Kallani. She wasn't born crying or whining or kicking or screaming. She was just born.

Five minutes later, Rikki, too, was born.

Rikki was amazed at the world. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes were wandering all around, staring at the white hospital room.

Kallani, on the other hand, still had her eyes closed. She was breathing, but her eyes were shut.

This confused Mr. and Mrs. Chadwick, the relatives who had gathered to witness the twins' birth, even the doctors and nurses.

Finally, after a good twenty minutes after their birth, Kallani opened her eyes.

They weren't baby blue like Rikki's. They were a dark, dark, dark black.

From that day forward, the Chadwick family knew that Kallani wasn't like other girls.

She never played with other six year-olds on the playground. She would just hide in the shade of the tree and poke the ground.

She never went to any middle school dances. Even not on Halloween, Kallani would spend a long time watching horror movies at midnight.

Kallani always found a love for darkness and death, however.

She loved going to funerals and was most happy at night when the Australia sky was pitch black.

Rikki never knew why.

But she did know one thing: Kallani sure wasn't an ordinary girl.

Little did Rikki know that Kallani was a witch.

The most powerful and deadly one of all.

On the twins' fifteenth birthday, Kallani was banished to Atlantis. Why? She tried to murder Rikki. I know, it was dangerous and cruel.

But the souls of three old mermaids locked her in the Lost City of Atlantis. Who were they? You guessed it:

Gracie, Julia, and Louise.

Shortly after, there was the Mako Island incident (you read about that earlier).

The three mermaid souls found Kallani lying in the moon pool cave.

They banished her and locked her up in Atlantis.

Ever since then, Rikki has lied to her friends about being an only child. It was bad to lie, but it was for the best.

Kallani was dangerous and never to be messed with.

She would never escape Atlantis. Ever.

…or would she?


	2. Chapter 1: Three Years Later

**Chapter 1: Three Years Later**

One funny thing is that it never crossed Rikki's mind that Kallani could escape by being so riddled with anger that she was able to escape the ancient prison of Atlantis and return to Australia and try to overtake her friends' souls.

But that's just what happened.

All those years, Kallani never ever left that small jail cell. She couldn't if she wanted to.

But there was one day where Rikki's identical twin was overtaken by evil. Right underwater, her hair turned from light blonde, like Rikki's hair, to a dark jet black, as well as her tail and scaly top. Kallani was shocked, but she liked it. A lot. She loved it. She never liked the color gold, she hated blondes, and she never liked Rikki's ocean blue eyes. She always preferred black things.

Although, just because she didn't look like Rikki didn't mean she didn't have the same powers as Rikki.

Same heating power, same fire power, and same lightning power.

Kallani shot a lightning bolt at the door of her cell.

The water shifted, and the metal bars collapsed. She was free!

Quickly, Kallani swam out of the prison cage and torpedoed far, far away.

Away from the mythical kingdom.

Away from the stupid jail cell.

Away to the Gold Coast.

Revenge on her sister was all she wanted.

* * *

"Cleo, wake up!" said Rikki.

Rikki's best friend, Cleo Sertori, was asleep on her house floor, snoring like a pig.

Rikki rolled her eyes. She picked up a pillow and threw it at Cleo's head.

Still nothing. That was the problem. Cleo was a deep sleeper. Not even the construction machines down the street woke her up!

Suddenly, Rikki had an idea. She smirked.

Rikki waked over to the sink. She carefully poured a cup of water. Then she walked back over to Cleo's sleeping bag. Rikki knelt down by her friend.

Carefully, Rikki gently took Cleo's hand and dipped it in the water. She soaked it. But she was careful not to get herself wet.

But of course, that woke up Cleo.

She looked at her hand, with a shocked look on her face.

"Rikki!" she exclaimed.

Cleo ran over to the sink to get a towel, but it was too late. On the way, the water transformed her into a mermaid.

She fell on her face. The cold floor didn't help.

"What was that about?" she asked Rikki.

"Your dad made us pancakes and went to work. But he said to wait for you to wake up and eat them. And I'm hungry!" Rikki said.

"Well you couldn't have just hit me with a pillow?"

"Don't you think I tried that?"

"Just dry me off and you can have your pancake load."

Rikki knelt down. She placed her hand over Cleo's scaly golden tail. She began to close her hand into a fist.

Steam rose from Cleo's tail. What the duo didn't know was the steam triggered the smoke alarm.

By the time Cleo was back in her teenage girl form, the beeping went off.

Both Rikki and Cleo screamed in shock.

Unfortunately, the screaming and beeping woke up Sam and Kim.

"What's going on?!" Sam darted into the room wearing a pink robe and hair curlers.

"The alarm went off!" Cleo replied.

"Well where's the fire? I'll put it out!"

Sam ran to find the fire extinguisher.

Rikki had to think fast. She spotted a bag of pretzels by the stove.

Using her powers, Rikki set the pretzels on fire.

A frantic Sam sprayed the pretzel bag with the fire extinguisher liquid.

After about five seconds, everything was back to normal. Well, there was a burnt pretzel bag and a terrified and nearly exposed Cleo and Rikki.

"How in the world did that happen?" Sam asked, panting.

Rikki and Cleo exchanged glances.

"Well…I guess, um… when Dad made the pancakes, he left the stove on by accident and the pretzels set on fire." Cleo stammered.

Sam sighed and nodded.

Kim walked into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"What the heck was that noise?" she asked while stretching her arms.

"Fire alarm." Rikki said.

"Oh. Well, I'm going back to bed."

"Me, too." Sam said. Both of them walked to their bedrooms like a pair of zombies. When they were out of earshot, that's when Rikki and Cleo started talking.

"Really? Why did you have to set that on fire?" Cleo whisper-scolded.

"It was either that or pretend we set it off on purpose! And why'd you lie to Sam about your dad leaving the stove on?" Rikki shot back.

But their argument was interrupted when they saw their other friend, Bella Hartley, stand up from her sleeping bag.

"Bella? I thought you went home at 5 am!" Rikki said.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I didn't even know you were there!"

"Well I am here."

"How did you sleep through the fire alarm?" Cleo asked, amazed and confused.

But her question was answered without talking when Bella pulled earbuds blasting with music out of her ears and an iPod out of her pocket."

"Oh." Cleo said.

"Well, let's just forget what happened. I'm starving! Who wants pancakes?" Rikki quickly walked towards the table, with Bella and Cleo right behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kallani wasn't far away. She swam up to a canal and poked her head out of the water.

She saw a large house in front of her. On the door, a sign said "Sertori Residence".

Through the window, she could see her sister as clear as day. Rikki.

Rikki was sitting in a chair, gobbling up pancakes drowned in butter and maple syrup.

Kallani saw two other girls with her. One brunette, and one with golden hair.

Just before taking another big bite of a pancake, Rikki looked out the window. She saw the black-haired mermaid treading in the water.

Rikki had a shocked and fearful look on her face. Kallani could tell she excused herself to go outside for a moment. Rikki came out the door in pajamas and red sneakers.

She made sure no one was looking, and then ran towards the edge of the canal.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What does it look like? I'm treading in the water."

"How did you escape?"

"I have my ways."

"Ways like killing everyone and being selfish?"

"Pretty much."

"Look, Kallani, I don't know why or even how you're here, but listen to this: if you hurt _any _of my friends, you'll regret it. A lot."

Rikki glared at Kallani, and so did she.

Rikki walked back into the house and went back to wolfing down pancakes.

Kallani knew she was more than capable of destroying anyone, including her sister.

"Rikki, you have no idea what I have planned for you and your friends." Kallani muttered.

An evil side of Rikki had returned.

An evil side that Rikki never even wanted to know.

Darkness would soon flood the entire Gold Coast.

Souls would be consumed by none other than Kallani.

Starting with Cleo, Bella, and Rikki.


	3. Chapter 2: Black Fire

**Chapter 2: Black Fire**

Kallani washed up on the beach. She pulled herself far from the water. Her wet hair stuck to her back. The cold wet sand clung to her black tail. Once she was far enough, Kallani started drying herself off.

Using her powers, Kallani's tail steamed up. She had learned to get used to the hot, stinging pain.

At last, her tail vanished. Instead of black scales, Kallani had a jet black dress on. She loved it.

Kallani stood up. Her legs were wobbly, but she was getting the hang of it.

"Soon, every pathetic soul will be mine." she said to herself.

In the corner of her ear, Kallani heard surfer boys talking about her.

"Hey, dude! There's some black chick over here!" a boy called. Kallani looked towards them. The boys had cell phone cameras with them. They were running towards her.

Angry, Kallani shot them with a bolt of lightning. The boys fell to the ground. In a flash, Kallani had vanished. She had teleported herself to…someplace else.

* * *

Zane looked at his watch. Seven a.m. Time to open up the cafe.

Just as he was opening the doors, he saw a flash of black walk by him.

That face looked oddly familiar.

"Rikki?" he said. Rikki looked at him. She didn't look anything like her normal self. She had a jet black dress on, her hair was black, her eyes were no longer ocean blue, but a deep black. Her black hair danced in the wind like fire.

"What have you done with yourself?" That was all Zane could say. He was too shocked.

Another surprise came upon him. Rikki. The normal-looking Rikki Chadwick.

Zane blinked in shock. He whirled his head to look at both Rikkis.

"It–it j-just can't be!" He stuttered.

"Zane it's not what it looks like!" said the normal Rikki. She, too, was shocked.

Suddenly, Zane was shot by a bolt of lightning by the black Rikki. He flew into the air and landed on the ground. He moaned in pain. His elbow leaked with blood.

"Zane!" shrieked the regular Rikki. She ran to help him. All Zane could see was a blurry and fearful Rikki. His elbow ached. He felt to weak to ask what had happened.

The last thing Zane remembered from that moment was hearing Rikki scream for help.

* * *

When Zane opened his eyes, he found that he was no longer next to Rikki's cafe, but he was in a small, white hospital room. He was no longer bleeding; his arm had a white cast.

Through the door, Zane could see the blonde-haired Rikki standing there.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he said back.

Rikki walked into the hospital room and sat down in a chair.

"You've gotta start talking." he said.

"Excuse me?" Rikki said, quickly giving him a look.

"You know. Black-haired you's, lightning bolts…" his voice trailed off. Rikki put her finger to his lip. The two shared a moment.

Finally Rikki sighed and slouched in the chair. She muttered something Zane couldn't understand.

"What?" he said. She muttered again, this time louder, but Zane still couldn't understand her.

"What are you saying for God's–" Rikki cut him off and said it loud and clear.

"She's my sister, okay? My twin sister. Her name's Kallani, she's dangerous, and spent three years locked in Atlantis." The explanation made Zane look at Rikki like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Rikki whispered.

"Well, why didn't you?" That was just one of the million questions Zane wanted to ask.

"She's more dangerous than you could imagine." replied Rikki, shaking her head.

"What can she do?" he asked her.

"Lots of stuff."

"Tell me what."

"I just– I can't."

"Yes, you can. You don't want to."

"Exactly."

"Well, shut up and tell me what your evil twin can do."

Rikki sighed. "Okay. She can do more than shoot lightning. What happened to you, it's nothing. She can do so much worse."

"Go on." Zane said, nodding.

"In order to live, she has to suck the souls of teenage mermaids her age."

Zane blinked in surprise.

"So…Bella and Cleo…" he started.

"Their lives are in danger." she finished.

"Rikki…you could have told me this."

"It was hard for me, Zane. Too hard. I had to lie. That's why I broke up with you. When I learned that Kallani was getting stronger, I had to move you away."

"So I wouldn't find out?"

"So she wouldn't hurt you. I knew that you didn't kiss Sophie on purpose. I broke up with you so we wouldn't be close and Kallani would never kill you. I did it because…"

"Because?"

"Because I love you."

Zane was silent. She loved him! He finally won her back.

"I love you too." he said. Rikki smiled weakly. She leaned closer and closer until the four lips touched and the two of them shared a kiss. When they stopped, Zane asked, "Can I have a second chance now?"

"Only if you forgive me for lying." Rikki responded.

"I do."

"Then shut up and kiss me again."

Rikki forced Zane into another kiss. Zane broke free after what seemed like forever.

Then Rikki got serious. "You can't tell Cleo and Bella" she said.

"Why not?" asked Zane.

"They wouldn't understand. They'll never trust me again." Rikki explained.

"But–"

"Please, Zane. You can't tell them. You just can't. Please? For me?"

Zane nodded. "Okay." he whispered. "Now you have to go."

* * *

Bella and Cleo stood outside of Rikki's trailer. When they saw her coming they mobbed her like she was One Direction or something.

"Rikki! We're so happy you're okay!" exclaimed Cleo.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Rikki.

"We heard about the lightning striking Zane and we were worried it hit you." said Bella.

"Well I am okay." said Rikki, shoving her way out of the girls' hugs. Sort of angry, she walked inside her trailer.

"What was that?" asked Bella.

"I don't know. It's like she doesn't want us to care." agreed Cleo.

"Or know what's going on." added Bella.

"You don't think," worried Cleo, "she's hiding something from us, is she?"

"Cleo, she wouldn't lie." assured Bella.

"This is Rikki we're talking about. She lied a lot back before we knew you."

"Well, whatever it is, she's bound to come to us sooner or later."

But they didn't really know if Rikki would tell them her deepest secret…

* * *

**REVIEW!  
**

**Do not forget to check out my profile to see frequent updates on stories etc.!**

**;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Discovered

_I was walkin' down the street just the other day  
when I saw this girl pass my way.  
She looked at me with tears in her eyes  
then suddenly I realized  
She cries at night and she lays in bed  
While her dreams haunt her head  
they just won't go away. _

_I was her, she was me  
Don't you know, can't you see  
That we all have dreams late at night.  
I am you, you are me  
Don't tell me you can't see  
That we all have, yes we all have  
a secret identity. _

_All she wants is just to forget  
The pain he caused, it took her breath  
The hurt it cut so deep inside  
she can never really hide.  
With all the thoughts and all her fears  
of past regrets throughout the years.  
It's so hard to let go. _

_I was her, she was me  
Don't you know, can't you see  
that we all have dreams late at night.  
I am you, you are me  
Don't tell me you can't see  
that we all have, yes we all have  
a secret identity. _

_Dreams are something you can't see,  
but they become reality.  
She turned around and faced her fears,  
Of past regret and the future years._

_I was her, she was me  
Don't you know, can't you see  
that we all have dreams to change the world.  
I am you, you are me  
Don't tell me you can't see  
that we all have, yes we all have  
a secret identity. _

_My secret i-  
My secret i-  
My secret identity._

_Yes we all have a secret identity. _

That was the song Bella had recently written. She performed it at the cafe. The crowd applauded. They clapped. They whistled. They cheered. She loved it that way. She smiled.

But there was a darker side to this song. Bella wrote it about Rikki's secret that she was hiding. She wrote it out of mystery and confusion.

Bella walked off the stage. She ordered a drink and sat down at a booth. Cleo sat with her. She was the only one who knew about the real meaning of the song.

"You okay?" asked Cleo.

"No." Bella muttered. "I just can't stop thinking about Rikki."

"Well, there's only one way to stop your worries." said Cleo.

"How?" Bella questioned.

"We go into Rikki's room when no one's home and find something that shows what she's hiding." informed Cleo.

Bella's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no." she said. "I said I wanted to know what she's hiding, not turn into a burglar!"

"Do you want to know it or not?" Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Bella sighed quietly after a minute of silence.

* * *

Nobody was home. Rikki had gone out for a swim. Terry went to work. The Chadwicks' trailer was empty.

Cleo gently took a paperclip and fiddled with the doorknob lock. After twisting and jerking it around, the door opened.

"Okay. Let's go." whispered Cleo to Bella. The two tiptoed inside. They walked past the coffee table, which was piled with newspapers, letters, magazines, and envelopes.

Bella and Cleo went into Rikki's room. They began digging through drawers, notebooks, and pens.

"Cleo…I think I found something." said Bella. She held a diary in her hand. The diary cover was black velvet, and it had a white "R" on the front.

"A diary?" said Cleo. She and Bella opened it.

They read the pages with shock.

"This…this explains everything…" said Bella. She could barely get the words out.

The pages of that diary told Bella and Cleo everything.

_Dear Diary,  
I'm so scared. I know she's watching me. I just know that she's going to come back sooner or later. Daddy says that everything will be okay, but I'm finding it difficult to believe him. Mommy left us, so it's just me and my dad. Kallani is too dangerous. Just too dangerous._

_Here's my story._

_My name is Rikki Chadwick. I was born on October 1, 1988 to Terry and Isabelle Chadwick. I told everyone that I was an only child. I wasn't. I had a twin sister named Kallani. We may have been identical, but if personalities matched looks, we would be polar opposites. She had jet black eyes. Mine were blue. She hated everything except for midnight and horror movies. She wasn't just creepy. She was mean. She would break her own toys and blame it on me. Sometimes she got away with it. Other times Mommy and Daddy would catch her. Not just that. She picked on my friends and bullied random kids on the playground. I avoided her most of the time. We were never really close. The only time we ever got along was when we were grounded and sent to our room. Then we would talk and maybe start telling a few jokes. But even then it didn't seem to work out. If I made her angry, she'd throw a pillow in my face. I'd cry, and Mommy and Daddy would come upstairs. Kallani was punished. She was sent to sit on the stairs. One time, when that happened, she whispered to me, "You'll be sorry." I didn't tell Mommy and Daddy, because I thought Kallani didn't really mean it. But I learned that she did mean it. Big time._

_At our eleventh birthday party, Kallani excused herself to go to the bathroom. Just as I was getting some lemonade, I didn't know, but Kallani was right behind me. She had a gun in her hand. "Kallani!" exclaimed Daddy. He grabbed her. I spun around. My braids wacked my neck. I was shocked to find her with a gun in her hand. I backed up. All eyes turned towards Kallani and me. Daddy grabbed both of our arms. He took us into the living room. "What was that?!" Daddy demanded to Kallani. She didn't say anything. But Daddy did. "You have no right to go and murder your sister. You call yourself my daughter?" All of a sudden, we felt gusts of wind strike against us. One minute, Kallani and Daddy were right there, and the next minute, I was in a white cloud thing. "Daddy!" I called out. No response. "Daddy!" I exclaimed again. Soon the whiteness began to fade. Once more I was in the living room. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped, but I was relieved to find Daddy. I hugged him tight. "Where's Kallani?" I asked. Daddy shook his head. "I don't know." he said. But we both knew Kallani was gone. She wasn't coming back. At least we hoped…_

_A few months later, I was told by three teenage girls from the 1950s in a dream that Kallani was locked up in a dungeon in Atlantis. I know their names: Gracie, Julia, and Louise. I remember our conversation like it was yesterday._

_"Where am I?" I asked. I was floating in a white space, like I was in the middle of nowhere._

_"Don't worry. You're safe." said a voice from behind me._

_"Who are you?" I asked her. Two girls came from behind her._

_"I'm Gracie, and this is Louise and Julia." she said. She pointed to her friends._

_"What am I doing here?" I just got more and more confused._

_Gracie chuckled. "You've got nothing to be worried about, my dear. You are in a safe place. A place called Haven. A place in your dreams, where no one can hurt you, or find you."_

_"We've come to tell you something about your sister." said Julia._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"She's locked up." chimed in Louise._

_"Where?"_

_"Atlantis, of course." said Gracie._

_"Really?"_

_"Where else?" giggled Julia._

_Then Louise got serious._

_"But be careful. Your sister is more dangerous and powerful you can ever imagine." she said._

_"What do you mean?" I asked her._

_"She was born with the most deadly power of all. Black magic. It could kill anyone anytime. It could wipe out all of Australia, and the older Kallani will get, the more powerful she will get. You have to be careful, Rikki. A day will come where it will be up to you to destroy her power. It will be up to you. If you don't, your family could be made dead, and even all of your closest friends. Be careful. Be on guard. And most of all, be ready. Ready for the most powerful young sorceress to be at your door…"_

_Louise's voice trailed off. The three teenagers started to fade away. I felt a strange feeling._

_That's when I woke up to find myself on my bed. It was 4:30 in the morning. I woke up Daddy and told him about my dream. We decided to keep it between just me and him, since Mommy had left us by then._

_So that is my story. I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel sorry for me because I was almost murdered, or to brag about my powerful sister. I'm telling you this because I'm frightened. Ever since Kallani almost killed me, all I've ever thought about is the fear of losing my Daddy and all of my best friends. But like Louise said, I need to be ready to defeat my sister. It is hurting family, but there's nothing else I can do. I must be the same headstrong girl I always seem to be._

_But I am only 13 years old, and I don't know what's going to happen. Maybe I'll never see Kallani again, or maybe she'll come back. But what's important is that for now, my family and friends are safe._

_Signed,_

_Rikki E. Chadwick_

"What are you doing here?" Rikki's voice startled Bella and Cleo.

"What are you doing in my room?" she said again.

Cleo and Bella were just too shocked to speak.

Rikki noticed the diary that Cleo was holding.

"Give me that!" she demanded. She snatched the book from Cleo.

"You…sister…what?" stuttered Cleo.

Rikki had a look on her face like she was trying to make up an excuse.

"It's nothing." Rikki finally said.

"It's not nothing." snarked Bella.

"Fine. It's true." grumbled Rikki.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cleo demanded.

"I was trying to protect you, you're welcome!" shouted Rikki.

"Lying is protecting?" screeched Cleo.

"How else?"

"I don't know why you had to lie. I don't know who you are." Cleo got quiet. "We're your friends, and you lied."

Bella and Cleo exited the Chadwicks' trailer.

Soon after, Terry entered Rikki's room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Rikki looked at her father with a serious look on her face.

"They know," she whispered.

* * *

**And that was chapter three!**

**Special thanks to Enchanted99 and MaryKCL123 for reviewing in the last chapters! You guys rock!**

**FYI: the song Bella sings is "Secret Identity" by Brittney Belt. It's a song featured in the movie "Minor Details". **

**REVIEW! **

**:)**


End file.
